Who Is The True Fool
by Natsminime
Summary: Harry and Sev play April Fools Jokes on each other. Who's is better?


It was March 31st, the eve before April Fools Day. Ah, the jokes he could pull on people. Harry was brought out of his reverie by Hermione and Ron who had just entered the Common Room and were bickering.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as they got closer to where he was sitting.

"Ron's going to pull some horrible jokes tomorrow and I don't like it." Hermione answered, sitting down next to Harry while Ron sat on Harry's other side. Harry looked to Ron for his side of it.

"Just a harmless prank on Malfoy," Ron replied shrugging.

When it didn't look like Ron was going to explain any further, Harry looked back to Hermione for the explanation.

Hermione sighed, shooting a heated look Ron's way she said, "He got jokes from Fred and George's joke shop and placed them under Malfoy's bed on a time lock. They will ruin his hair over night so that tomorrow… he'll look like a fool."

Harry shook his head at Ron. "Why, mate?" Harry asked.

"It'll humiliate him!" was Ron's answer. It was true that in the past, Draco Malfoy lived to humiliate them, but that had changed. They weren't exactly friends, but they were no longer rivals. The only one having trouble accepting the fact was Ron.

It was getting late, and Harry was tired so he bid good night to his friends and headed up to his room. He had no trouble falling asleep, and as he drifted off he wore a smile on his face as he thought about the day to come.

The next morning as Severus prepared for his classes, he happened to glance at his wall calendar.

_That's right, today is April Fools Day and I have the perfect prank for a one… Mr. Potter; _he thought to himself_. _

As the class entered the room and took their seats, Severus informed them that any pranks pulled while in his class would result in a deduction of points. The class immediately quieted down and Severus informed them of their assignment, where they could find the ingredients and set them to work.

A little while later, Severus roamed the room to check on the students' progress. He made a stop by Potters' table and peered into his cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have failed to follow instructions once again. You are to chop the wormwood, not dice it." He admonished.

While Harry was intently working on the wormwood Severus slipped a little something into his cauldron.

At the end of class Severus had everyone try their potions. Other than a few minor side affects, Harry was the only person to turn purple. As the entire class laughed at him, Severus stalked over to his table.

"What have you done, Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"I… I dunno, sir" Harry stuttered, ashamed to have messed up his potion so much that it made his skin purple.

"I see. Very well then… go to the Hospital Wing and see if Madam Pomfrey can fix you. Otherwise you'll remain purple for… who knows how long." Severus said, smirking at Harry before he left class. "Class dismissed!" Severus announced a moment later.

Harry entered the Hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey with a patient. A moment later the medi-witch turned to find a purple Harry standing next to her.

"Oh my! What in the name of Merlin happened to you, Harry, dear?" She exclaimed.

"Potions accident," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Madam Pomfrey simply nodded and motioned for Harry to have a seat on one of the beds while she went to her office to get her wand. She ran a diagnostic test over Harry and could find no reason for the cause of his skin colour. All she could tell was that it wasn't permanent.

Harry thanked her and left the hospital wing in search of his friends.

That evening Harry found himself walking toward the dungeon. He knocked on Professor Snape's door and was rewarded a moment later with a "come in!" Harry walked into Snape's office and made himself comfortable.

"Good evening Harry" Severus said, leaning over the table to give Harry a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Hello Severus" Harry said as they broke apart so that Severus could get back to grading papers.

Severus looked up from grading papers to find Harry staring at his feet – something he never did unless there was something bothering him.

"Harry is something wrong?" Severus asked, setting his quill down.

Harry didn't look at him as he answered, "I have something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it."

"Harry look at me. What is it?" Severus asked, growing concerned.

Harry could barely make eye contact with Severus as he said, "I accidentally let slip the fact of our relationship."

Harry had never seen anyone turn as many colors as Severus did. He could tell the man was trying to rein in his temper. Finally after some minutes, Severus was calm enough to ask, "Who did you let slip the information to?"

"Dumbledore" Harry replied.

"THE HEADMASTER?" Severus yelled, having completely lost control of his temper.

Harry could tell it took all of Severus' self-control to not strangle him. The room was filled with such tension; you could cut it with a sword.

Nothing was said for several long moments as Severus tried to figure out what to do.

After another moment of silence passed Harry whispered, "Severus?"

"What?" He replied.

"There's one more thing" Harry said.

Severus' expression darkened as he said, "you mean… there's more?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Well spit it out." Severus urged, losing patience.

Harry suddenly looked at him with a big smile on his face. "APRIL FOOLS!" He said.

A few moments slipped by before Severus found his voice.

He feigned calm as he asked Harry, "You mean to tell me that Dumbledore does not know about us?"

"That's right!" Harry answered, still smiling rather cheekily.

Severus moved so fast Harry didn't know what hit him until he was pressed up against the wall with Snape holding him and the man's wand at his throat.

"Congratulations, you fooled me. I warn you though… it comes with a price," was all Severus said before their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss.

Clothes were quickly spelled off as Severus dropped Harry onto his bed and proceeded to ravage and bugger him into the next century.

The two lay in bed beside each other, panting and sweaty, but happy.

Harry caught a glimpse of his skin and realized it was no longer purple.

"My skin!" He exclaimed, happy it was back to its normal colour.

"Yes; one of my more genius ideas if I do say so myself." Severus admitted.

"You mean…?" Harry started.

"Yes, Harry. I slipped something into your cauldron that turned your skin purple." Severus admitted to a shocked Harry.

"Oh you!" was all Harry said before he proceeded to attack Severus with kisses.

He was happy, but a little annoyed at the man for having embarrassed him like that.

Harry lay in bed next to Severus, going over the days events in his mind. Overall, it was a good day and Harry couldn't wait until next year.


End file.
